DbD: The Game has Changed
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Younger & More Survivors, More Killers, Redeemed Killer, New Maps, New Challenges. The Entity has teamed up with a Mysterious Stranger and the games have changed


Summary: Younger & More Survivors, More Killers, Redeemed Killer, New Maps, New Challenges. The Entity has teamed up with a Mysterious Stranger and the games have changed

Chapter I: The Proposal & Meet the Newbies

Limbo

Darkness enveloped him as he felt nothing at all as he felt his consciousness drift away, that was until his entire world turned white as he now was inside a white void with a single giant door in front of him. Then he noticed 'Someone' else was there floating in front of said door staring at him quietly. It was an exact outline of the black mist that was his face as he realized that it was the only part of his body that was here at the moment. He noticed the only detail he could make of the thing is the outline of his fangs.

"Hello Entity" The Silhouette said

The being the silhouette was talking to took the form of a cloak.

"Why have you call me Beginner?" The Entity asks

Beginner took the form of a human around seventeen and stood around dressed in all black clothing: Black shirt, black pants, black socks and shoes, black trench coat with matching scarf, and a black eyepatch covering his right eye.

"I have a proposal for you" Beginner said

"What kind of proposal?" The Entity asks

"I have some… access personnel and land I wish to give to you and your little killers" The Mysterious Stranger said

"In exchange?" The Entity asks, knowing at Beginner wanted something in return.

"I wish to… change the game slightly" Beginner began, "Younger & more Survivors, more Killers, A redeemed Killer, new Maps, new Challenges to face" Beginner spoke like a salesman almost, he was giggling like a mad man.

"Think about" Beginner said with a chuckle, "Younger and inexperience survivors having to face both the old AND new killers. Along with some challenges to ware them down"

"And will these new killers be up to the task?" The Entity asks

"Oh absolutely!" Beginner said with excitement, "Hell! Most of them are natural killers… but"

"But?"

"Some of the killers mindset or morals may come up at times when killing, but they should do their job accordingly" Beginner said with a nonchalant tone, "But some of them might recognize one another and cause some problems, but they can handle that on their own"

The Entity look at Beginner, while young he was (and is) very powerful and shouldn't be taken lightly. But for him to call him out here and make a proposal like this was something… odd or too good to be true at the moment. What could he be planing for him to give the Entity.

"Also!" Beginner shouted, breaking The Entity's concentration, "I would like to leave my universal assistant Xeno Zeno and his siblings to help with things from now on, if that's all right with you?"

"Considering what you are giving me? I'll gladly take them if they can help my Killers"

Beginner gives a razor sharp smile and taps his now reviled cane on the white floor.

Meanwhile

In the nightmare, perspective is the most dangerous thing a killer faces. identifying with their prey, caring about them. Will surely invoke The Entity's wrath. So it's no surprise that it only takes one failure to stop any ideas of rebelling, any chances of identifying or empathy. that's at least how it is for most.

At the moment all the killers besides The Cannibal had been gather in a nightmarish waiting room that had been installed recently for them for some odd reason. A large screen came to life and showed The Cannibal chasing a survivor. Some of the Killer looked fascinated (some of them never seen an HD TV before) as the screen shows how many of the Survivors are still alive and how they are.

"Why are we watching The Cannibal?" The Hillbilly asks the other Killers, they all seemed to shrug while The Doctor was to busy taking notes at what the screen was showing.

"There's something happening here~~!"

The Killers turned their attention back to the screen when they heard the sound of a girl on screen. The Survivor had escaped The Cannibal and now was worried when hearing the sudden singing.

"There's a man with a gun over there~~!"

The Killers had their full attention on the screen now. The Survivor, Meg, looked extremely frightened at the sudden singing and faint footsteps in the distance. She knew she was the only one alive as she couldn't find the others and she saw Bill taken to be sacrificed.

"Telling me, I got to beware~~!"

As soon as the verse was said a machete was thrown from the tall grass and impaled right into her leg. Meg clamps her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming at the sudden pain she was feeling. A chainsaw being started up caught her attention and turns around to see someone new coming.

At first glance one might thinks The Cannibal (Leatherface) from a far enough distance. But when close you can notice the slim body of a girl nearing adulthood, two large black pigtails on both sides of her head that arcs over and reaches her shoulders with a few bangs in front of her face and she wore a green skinned stitched mask much like The Cannibal's only much more clean in its appearance. She wore a bloodstained white long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a equally bloodied marron apron and black dress pants with black boots. In her black gloved hands was a large chainsaw.

"ThEr'S SoMeTHinG HAppInG HERE!"

The chainsaw wielding woman swings her weapon down on Meg and cleaves through the survivor by severing her clean in two and spraying her blood all over the woman. The woman stands over Meg's body for a moment before pulling out her machete from the lower half of the Survivor's body and was about to turn away when The Cannibal enters and the chainsaw wielders stare down each other. Both raise their weapons

"ADAM, Daddy! This way!"

-or not.

The Cannibal and Woman turned, tensing as the voice of a little girl split the air behind them. They spun about, chainsaw roaring to life in their hands. What they found there froze them. An Alpha series Big Daddy lumbered past, led by a Little Sister holding his hand. Neither paid The Cannibal or woman any heed as the woman peered at the symbol etched into the Big Daddy's gloves. Delta.

"Who is that, Daddy?" The Little Sister inquired, pointing at the two chainsaw users. "They're not angels... are they?"

The woman stepped backwards, softly. Unfortunately, her chainsaw still was on and making a loud menacing noise. At Delta's side, the Little Sister quivered in fear.

"Daddy... I'm scared."

At her words, Delta's porthole flashed from warm amber to a baleful red. He stepped forwards, drill poised and ready, and the two killers pointed their chainsaws in wary alarm. The woman no desire to tangle with Delta today; least of all one with a Little Sister in tow. While she could easily best Delta in combat while he was distracted with The Cannibal, she was loathe to deprive him of his charge, of his daughter. But she had a mission; and if push came to shove, she would fight.

Delta warbled a growl and revved his drill.

"Grrrrrrrrr...

The woman hissed a warning while The Cannibal raises his chainsaw over his head.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces…

The Cannibal and Delta looked around while the chainsaw woman slowly backed away into the forest.

…Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression…

The soft singing was definitely being sang by a boy considering how young the voice was. The Big Daddy stood protectively next to his Little Sister while The Cannibal was swinging around blindly to find who ever was singing.

…Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow!"

The singing suddenly stops and suddenly the singer then started to whistle and tap metal against metal.

*Whistle!*

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

"Dun dun dun"

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

"Little pig! Little pig!"

The group turns to an open where the silhouette of someone coming out of the darkness as a pair of blue eyes could be seen.

"Let me in"

The silhouette came into view to reveal a teen around seventeen or eighteen years old, he had tanned Caucasian skin and silk back jet black hair. He wore a black leather with a red shirt underneath and black biker pants with black boots that matched the black biker gloves he wore. In his right hand was a baseball bat with barbwire wrapped around the top.

The biker teen looks at everyone and smiles.

"Well now… this is interesting"

*FLASH!*

"I see you are all here"

All the Killers turned to see a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon green vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, he had neon green silted eyes and hair and stood around 5'9 in height, this boy was Xeno Zeno universal spy master and assistant, he appears both everywhere and nowhere at once and at the most oddest of times, and in this universe he was assigned as a… overseer.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Xeno Zeno and I've been assigned as a overseer for all of you"

"Overseer?" Anna, The Huntress, asks

"Yes a overseer, if you must know my boss, Beginner, has made a deal with The Entity to change the game a bit" Xeno said as he moves around the room, "Now if you could turn your attention back to the screen for a moment"

**_The Killers turn back to the screen_**

**_New Killers:_**

**_The Jackal, The Butcher, The Phantom, The Heir, The Daughter, The Sister, Big Daddy & Little Sister_**

**_New Survivor(s):_**

**_Tegan Car, Ramona Brecount, Cloak n Dagger_**

**_Tegan, The Butcher (the woman), and the Big Daddy & Little Sister appeared in a dark void with smog surrounding their legs with multiple silhouette around them_**

"Wow" The Wraith said

"Yes it's something" Xeno said as he stood in front of all the killers, "There have been a few changes to how things are going to change"

"Such as?" The Trapper asks

Xeno turns to trap specialist, "There will be new, younger Survivors being added along with new Killers to aid you from now on in the field and me and my siblings will be helping you when your not in matches" Xeno explained to the Killers, "Speaking of which, Nightmare, your up"

The Nightmare give a disturbing laugh before disappearing for his match, around the same time The Cannibal came back in the room, looking beaten and battered with a broken chainsaw.

"What happen to you?" The Pig asks with a snicker

The Cannibal moans sadly

The screen bursts to life and the Killers look on

**Killers:**

**The Nightmare, The Phantom **

**Survivors:**

**Bill, Meg, Ramona, Cloak n Dagger**

**"**Why are there two Killers?" The Wraith asks

"The Phantom requested this match. Also this match will show some of the changes we will be dealing with"

The scene changes to a boiler room with a split screen showing Bill, Meg, and the two new survivors, Ramona and Cloak n Dagger.

Ramona looked to be a emerald eyed teenager with orange died hair tied into a low ponytail, she wore a standard black and red Japanese school uniform with a jacket on, she was armed with a steel pipe.

Cloak n Dagger was a male teenager dressed all black worn clothing with a tattered cloak with a hood, his face was covered with bandages. Unlike Ramona, he was armed with a large number of throwing knifes and Kunai.

The Pig seemed to notice the weapons rather quickly.

"Why are they armed?" She asks

Xeno looks at one of the Jigsaw Killers "It has to do with the new changes" The greenette said before turning back to the screen.

With the Survivors

Cloak n Dagger expertly moved around the boiler room while looking out for anything that could be a threat to him, he honestly didn't know how he even ended up here to begin with but he wasn't going to stand around and die like some animal waiting for the slaughter.

CnD didn't notice he ran right past Bill and Meg in till he stopped and moved back to where they were and noticed they where just standing in place. Cloak n Dagger gently shook Bill, but jumps back in shock as the boiler room changed into a more nightmarish version of itself.

"It seems Cloak n Dagger has been pulled into the nightmare" The Nurse points out the obvious.

CnD looks around for anyone and hears metal scraping against itself. He turns around to see The Nightmare behind him and ready to slash him, Cloak n Dagger grabs one of his daggers and blocks the claw quickly before punching him in the face.

The Killers were surprised at the sudden counter of Cloak n Dagger.

"How did he…?"

"He's not afraid"

Everyone turns to The Huntress.

"Wait… you mean Cloak n Dagger isn't afraid of The Nightmare?" An surprised Trapper asks.

Xeno looks down at his tablet, "The Nightmare's power come from fear, and Cloak n Dagger has seen things far more scary then him, and since our cloaked boy isn't afraid of The Nightmare he can physically harm him. Even in his dreams"

The Nightmare and Cloak n Dagger glared at each other as they sized up each other. CnD pulls out more daggers and throws them at The Nightmare before pulling out two Kunai and rushing the Killer, the Springwood Slasher swiped away the dagger and slashed at CnD with his claw glove. The blades left gashes across CnD's chest, but, he doesn't stagger and loges one of the Kunai into The Nightmare's knee and the other in his side before dashing for the nearest exit.

The Nightmare pulls out the two Kunai and turns to rush after Cloak n Dagger with his Dream realm suddenly changes from blue to red.

"Hey there" A young voice suddenly speaks from behind The Nightmare.

The speaker was a pre-adult around nineteen or twenty with Caucasian skin and black shaggy hair that reaches his shoulders, though his right hand side of his face was badly burned but didn't seem to damaged his crystal blue eyes. He wore a black and red striped sweater with black pants and black boots with a trench coat covering his body and a fedora covering his burned side of his face and his round classes. The most eye catching thing about him was the clawed glove he wore on left hand.

The trench coat wearer takes off his fedora and shows his face.

"Miss me old man?" The Phantom asks

Xeno looks over his shoulder to the shocked Killers, "Meet The Phantom everyone"


End file.
